


That Light That Takes You Home [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Benji Dunn has a meet-cute on an aeroplane, falls in love, qualifies as a field agent, and nearly gets blown up <i>far</i> too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Light That Takes You Home [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Light That Takes You Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594035) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



Length: 1:09:10  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/That%20Light%20That%20Takes%20You%20Home.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
